


Enjoying the View

by PeroxidePirate



Series: the Pink Pearl [3]
Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Pierce
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel/Sabine fluff that almost fits into my Pink Pearl AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Enjoying the view?”

Kel jumped. The voice was almost in her ear, and she didn't have to turn to know that it was Sabine. In the crowded ballroom, she hadn't heard the other girl approach.

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked, keeping her own voice low.

“He's pretty enough, but it's disgusting how obvious he is about his intentions.”

“Who..?”

“You know who I mean. Or did you think I haven't noticed who you've been watching?”

Now Kel turned to look at her friend. “It doesn't matter. He's betrothed, anyway. And are you watching him, or watching me?”

Sabine leaned even closer and answered, “Maybe both.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kel looked away, trying to hide her confusion.

“Did I say something wrong?” Sabine asked.

“Of course not.”

She touched Kel's shoulder, sending a thrill through the younger woman's body. “Then what..?”

“All these beautiful people,” Kel said, observing the dancers again, “in all their finery, and you're maybe watching me?”

Sabine's tone mingled exasperation and amusement. “Well, I'm definitely watching you.”

“Why?” Kel asked. She also wondered why Sabine's arm was now around her waist.

Sabine shrugged. “I like you.”

Kel swallowed. “Does it seem hot in here?”

“Definitely. Let's go somewhere else.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This looks like a good place.” Sabine had led the way to a bench tucked under a tree, some distance from the doors to the ballroom. It was a pleasant fall evening, the start of the court social season, and the gardens were far from deserted. On the way they had passed numerous couples, and the occasional group of friends. Looking at Sabine, Kel wondered which they were.

The two women had come most of the way without touching, but still Sabine walked a bit closer than seemed usual, and Kel was keenly aware of that closeness. And then Kel realized that she was doing it, too. _Do I mean to do this?_ she wondered. As they sat down, thighs touching, she decided that she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabine didn't dress up often, any more than Kel did. That night she wore a deep blue gown with a rose-colored overrobe. Her hair was pinned up – a bit precariously, Kel suspected, but she had to admit it looked good. Very good. A simple pendant of pearls set in gold accentuated the tan skin revealed above the low neckline of her gown.

Kel blinked. She'd been looking...

… she'd been looking, and judging by the wicked grin on her face, Sabine had noticed.

“Enjoying the view?” Sabine asked, for the second time that evening.

This time, though she felt a blush spread across her cheeks, Kel nodded.

“You don't have to stop at just looking.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What are we doing here?” Kel asked, between kisses.

Sabine gripped her shoulders, pushing her away. “Kel. You're not having second thoughts _now?”_

“Not at all.” Kel reassured her with another kiss. She leaned forward until their bodies touched, softness against softness above the waist, while their legs got in one another's way. It was dark, and they were well away from the palace itself, but plenty of folk wandered out of the ball and into the gardens. Anyone could have walked past. And anyone who did, would have noticed skirts of two colors – Sabine's deep blue, Kel's a pale leaf green – spilling off the edges of the bench. That, alone, would make most anyone stop for a second look.

“I mean,” Kel said, against Sabine's neck, “what are we doing _here?_ On this bench, in the garden? Instead of in your rooms or mine?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine's rooms were closer and, Kel had to admit, Sabine's bed seemed to be better suited to this sort of thing. She suffered a moment of jealousy, wondering who else had shared it, but she forced that aside. She was here now, and that was what mattered.

Reaching out with both arms, she drew Sabine to her, holding the other woman around her slender waist as she tilted her head up for a kiss. Sabine answered in kind, and Kel reached hurriedly for the fasteners of Sabine's bodice.

“Wait,” Sabine said.

Kel froze. Had she been moving too fast?

“At the risk of being terribly unromantic... I like this dress quite a lot, and since I am not good friends with a seamstress, it would be an inconvenience if it were to rip. Do you mind?”

“Oh. Of course not,” Kel answered.

Carefully, Sabine began to undress.


	7. Chapter 7

Kel's gown, like most of her dresses, was modeled on the Yamani kimono. It was the work of a moment to untie her obi, shrug off the gown, and pull her shift over her head. In breastband and loincloth, she stopped.

Sabine's gown was in the classic Tortallan style: snug-fitting bodice fastened with a series of tiny hooks, laced corset underneath, and several layers of petticoats under the skirt. Each piece had to be removed with care, lest something break or tear. Kel perched on the edge of a chair, unsure whether she should be watching or looking away.

Then Sabine caught Kel's eye as she untied the waist of her first petticoat. “In the normal way of things, I hate all this get-up,” she said. “But I suddenly feel like it might be good for something.”

“Are you sure you don't need my help?” Kel replied. “I think it would go faster...”

“Maybe,” Sabine teased, “I just want to make you wait.”


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Sabine's corset hit the floor, Kel was out of her chair and across the room, backing them both onto the bed. “Took you long enough,” she said, kissing Sabine before she had a chance to reply.

“Tell me you didn't – mmm... – enjoy the show,” Sabine answered, when Kel switched to kissing down her neck and across her chest.

“I enjoy kissing you more.”

“And being kissed?”

“That, too,” Kel agreed, face half-buried between Sabine's breasts. “But mostly, kissing.”

“Ohhhh,” Sabine sighed.

“And you promised me,” Kel reminded her, “that I didn't have to stop at looking.”

“Good thing I'm a woman of my word.”

“Good thing you're a woman,” Kel said, lips still against the lush softness of Sabine's skin.


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you mean that?” Sabine asked. “Earlier, it was a man you were watching with so much fascination...”

“Yes,” Kel agreed. “And he's quite the man. But you are quite the woman.” She slid one hand over Sabine's hip.

“Thanks.” Sabine arched into Kel's touch, just about purring under her hand. “I suppose now you're going to tease me back?”

Kel stopped kissing to look up at Sabine. “Should I?” she queried. “Fun as that would be...” she worked one hand into the tight space between their bodies. “I'm actually a little impatient.”

“Oh, in that case...”

“And I think there will be plenty of time for teasing, and talking, later.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I knew I liked you.” Sabine lay on her back, long brown hair loose around her head, lanky body sinking into the featherbed. Kel lay on her side, next to Sabine, with her head propped on one hand.

“I'm still enjoying the view,” Kel said, grinning.

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then Sabine leaned up, catching Kel's mouth in a kiss as she rolled them over. Her hair fell down around Kel's face, blocking out everything else.

“I could get used to this,” Kel murmured.

“I'm already used to this.” And Sabine kissed her again.


End file.
